Damn mage
by Ine2411
Summary: KuroxFai oneshot. Kurogane went shopping with Fai, only to find himself in yet another stupid situation. Not that Fai cares.


**A/N: ** I made this for a friend late one night. I haven't written on in ages so I apologize for the suckiness. Wellers just so you know.. my first language is NOT english:D so there. Reviews anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but no I do not own any of these characters. They belong to CLAMP.

-------------------------------------------------

"That damn mage..." Kurogane muttered as he walked towards the house after a not so well shopping trip with Fai. Thus Kurogane walked without Fai.

The only reason he even bothered going with Fai to the market in the first place, was because Syaoran had to watch the princess while she was sleeping.

Even so, Fai always had plenty of new methods to make Kurogane annoyed, and the wierd nicknames were no exception.

He didn't hate the mage with all his might. He really didn't.

This time though, he had made a whole new meaning of the word "idiocy". At least for Kurogane.

"Kuro-taaaan!" Fai was rushing over to the ninja with the stuff he had bought. Not wanting to turn around or wait Kurogane just kept on walking.

Kurogane snorted as the blonde caught up and walked beside him. He grinned.

"Kuro-wan, I still got them in my bag." Fai smiled at Kurogane while he fiddled with the bag he was carrying.

The ninja nearly had to tie his arms behind his back, just to not hit the blonde. Or anything else.

"Shut up, and throw those things away." Kurogane stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to see them (or you) again."

"Aww, Kuropon is so meeeeaaaan." Fai turned around while walking and pretended to cry, only making Kurogane sigh heavily.

Didn't the damn mage have any sense of self control? Even not outside, in public?

The magician ignored Kurogane's evil glare and jumped happily over to only wrap his arms around the ninja's arms.

Noting that they were in the middle of the street, and at least a hundred people watching, Kurogane snapped.

"Let go of me you idiot! I don't want those stupid collars you bought!!"

Fai pouted and answered quickly. "But it'll be more fun this way!" What the hell would be more fun?

Ignoring the mage and trying to calm his nerves, Kurogane walked faster. He thought he was lengthening the gap between them, but as they arrived at the park only a few blocks away from the house Fai stopped him.

The mage pushed Kurogane with all his might, on a bench making him sit.

"What the hell--" Kurogane was cut off while Fai was making his way around the ninja's neck with the collar, finishing with a click. The mage himself was sprawled all over Kuroganes legs.

"There." Fai smiled sheepishly as Kurogane glowered dangerously at the mage, making Fai a bit uneasy. "Kuro-wan it suits you! Now we can match!"

He said and pulled up another while smiling (with a hint of evil) towards the now very angry ninja.

Kurogane was almost heating the bench up, with his now rising temperature.

He muttered several curses almost too low for the mage to hear and pushed him off his legs. The ninja went to get something, anything, to hit the mage with.

A stick laid perfectly just a couple of feet beside the bench and he picked it up, only to see that the mage already were ahead of him. Running.

"Come back here!!" He yelled and run after him with the stick. "You bastard! Get this thing off me!" Kurogane was unable to unlock the unnecessary complicated lock, and really needed a second hand to help him with it.

To spare his pride and practically his life, he needed the mage.

Kurogane scowled while throbbing the stick at Fai, but as usual this was no match for him as Fai easily ducked after each blow showing no sense of fighting spirit.

After what seemed like a long time Kurogane had calmed his senses and given up on hitting the blonde.

He was sitting on the ground, tugging on the collar while thinking of several ways to force Fai to get it off.

Asking him wouldn't work. Neither would threatening. Other options showed up in his mind making him narrow his eyes and pulling his lips up in a small grin.

"Kuro-myuu is having naughty thoughts." The blonde bent over Kurogane and kept his hands behind his back while smiling.

The always oh so serious ninja now turned slightly crimson, and turned his face away from him. Damn mage.

"S-shut up, I'm not thinking about anything like that you idiot." Fai, who now had placed himself on the ground too, made his way over towards Kurogane wrapping himself around his waist.

"Kuro-pon is so warm." The blonde grinned and poked the ninja's chest, making him more crimson.

Kurogane, who was trying his hardest to get the mage off him, was pinned.

"GET OFF!" He shouted. "I'm no freaking heater for you!"

Ignoring the loud noises from the angry and embarrassed ninja Fai shifted, only to make himself more comfortable.

Kurogane gave up, and tried to concentrate on the collar.

"Oy, can you get this stupid collar off me?" He glared at the mage beneath his head. The mage only looked at him with a satisfied grin.

"But it suits you! Kuro-wan is so much like a puppy!" Which part of the ninja was a puppy?

He tried to escape the blonde's strong grip yet again, but didn't make it. "What the hell do you want...?" He muttered silently while glaring at the happy go lucky mage who seemed to think of anything else at the moment.

He didn't think Fai heard the question, but he had turned around to face Kurogane and was staring at him.

"What--" The ninja was cut off again when Fai wrapped his arms around his neck and locked his lips with his own. Kuroganes eyes widened and the mage grew hesitant, but he didn't really care and pushed Fai down as the kiss grew more passionate.

Kurogane had his hand going up and down the mages spine, making him shiver, and he groaned.

Only taking a small break as they breathed heavily, none of them wanted to stop.

Reminding himself of the fact that the two of them were outside in a public park (and he was still wearing the collar nonetheless) Kurogane mentally slapped himself and drew himself regretfully away from the blondes head.

Fai breathed and rested his head on the ninjas shoulder. "What's wrong Kuro-kichi?"

He shook his head and looked away from the blonde. "Not here..." There weren't actually anyone in the park at this time of the day, seeing as it was in the middle of the week and almost dark. But he didn't want to take any chances, or get in some kind of trouble.

Kurogane moaned as he stood up, having to remove Fai.

"Let's go home. The kid is probably waiting for us to show up." He went to pick up the stuff they had bought, reminding himself bitterly about the collar that was around his neck.

Fai skipped over to his side and grinned as usual.

"Yes Kuro-sama."

"By the way, how am I supposed to get this thing off?" He tugged at the collar with his free hand.

"You won't." Fai looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "Not until I let you." The mage grinned obviously devilish towards Kurogane.

"Oh, you will when I'm done with you." Kurogane grinned at the mage, making him shiver, and opened the door to the house.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **well hope you enjoyed it! I want reviews...


End file.
